Project Summary/Abstract The overall goal of the Genomics & Cell Biology Core will be to facilitate the application of cutting-edge genomics, bioinformatics, cell biology, and immunology techniques to nutrition and metabolic research. This will be accomplished by combining the capabilities of the pre-existing NORC-H Genomics and Cell Biology Cores, by encouraging multi-disciplinary approaches and collaborations to study nutrition-related topics, and by overcoming the barrier of using complex and expensive techniques by providing appropriate training to NORC- H Investigators. The guiding philosophy of the Genomics & Cell Biology Core is that although many projects can be advanced by the use of sophisticated genomic and cell biology techniques, their expense and difficulty of first use represent a significant barrier. The new combined Genomics & Cell Biology Core is specifically designed to overcome this barrier by providing training to NORC-H investigators that is not typically available in most NGS, genomics, bioinformatics, cell biology, or immunology core facilities. To maintain continuity and high standards, the key personnel that have guaranteed the success of the previous Genomics and Cell Biology Cores will remain the same, including the Core Director Dr. Fred Ausubel (who has been the Director of Genomics Core since the original inception of the Center grant in 1994), Co-Associate Director (Bioinformatics and Next Generation Sequencing) Dr. Ruslan Sadreyev, and Co-Associate Director (Cell Biology) Dr. Haining Shi. In addition, Dr. Alessio Fasano, a renowned Celiac disease researcher, will serve as overall Co-Core Director with Dr. Ausubel. There are 5 specific Aims: 1) provide consultative services related to genomics, cell biology, and immunology research design; 2) provide space, technical personnel, and specific training and supervision for utilizing specialized techniques and equipment used in cell biology, immunology, and genomics research, including ?nanoString?-based transcriptional profiling, assistance in the development of high-content high-throughput assays using automated microscopic imaging, and fluorescent- activated cell sorting; 3) provide a variety of genomics-related services related to next-generation sequencing; 4) provide bioinformatic analysis of various types of high-throughput data, including RNA-Seq, metagenomics, ChIP-Seq, proteomics, microarray data, as well as computational analysis of molecular pathways, networks and phenotypes; and 5) Conduct enrichment tutorials and workshops in basic concepts in genomic, bioinformatic, cell biology, and nutrition and GI immunology-related techniques, and coordinate summer internships for undergraduates and medical students. This will be accomplished through the extensive expertise of the Core Directors and staff with the help of extensive instrumentation for bioinformatics analysis, next generation sequencing, nanoString-based transcriptional profiling, automated microscopy and imaging- based high content screening assays, a variety of equipment for carrying out immunological, cell biology, and morphology-related assays.